


兔子还是狐狸第一段车

by chaxia



Category: cz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaxia/pseuds/chaxia





	兔子还是狐狸第一段车

关上酒店的房门两人便急躁的拥在一起如同世界末日一般吻在一起，伴随着粗重的喘息，一路吻一路互扒着对方身上的衣物，滚到床上时两个人已经一件衣服不剩。

　　范丞丞心里憋着一团火，连接吻都是霸道带着侵略性，吻的朱正廷大脑缺氧，喘的上气不接下气，范丞丞一双带火的手抚过朱正廷白皙的肌肤，从乳首到小腹，最后握着两人早已挺立的分身在手里摩擦，嘴唇咬着朱正廷的下唇听着他忘情的嘤咛。

　　范丞丞忽然有一种回到了两年前的错觉，似乎他们从来没有闹过别扭，也从来不曾分开过。

　　朱正廷积极回应着，两条长腿自觉的分开，范丞丞眼神暗下去，身下人面色潮红的轻喘就是致命的春药，手指在穴口按压，太久没有受到爱抚的后穴迫不及待的渴望着被插入，张合着乞求快点进去。

　　在朱正廷的低吟中将沾着润滑的手指挤进去，在里面翻搅扣挖，引着身下的人连连呻吟不断，温软的壁肉不断吸着在内肆意的手指想要探索到更深处，范丞丞一边在朱正廷的身体上印下一个又一个红印，一边轻车熟路的找到那处最敏感的软肉，用力一压，朱正廷就失声尖叫起来。

　　他太了解这副身体了，哪里是敏感点，哪里可以让他更舒服，就算是分别许久这些东西都像是刻在骨头里。

　　朱正廷难耐的哼哼唧唧，范丞丞费劲的把手指拔出来，换上自己的武器抵在穴口细细磨着，急的朱正廷眼睛里升起一层水雾。

　　“别欺负我，快点给我。朱正廷环着范丞丞的脖颈朱唇压在耳边，温热的呼吸碰洒在敏感的耳洞中，范丞丞懊恼的在妖精的脖子上咬一口，用前端慢慢撑开褶皱，将自己送进朱正廷身体里。

　　小穴内又紧又热，穴肉颤动着亲吻每一寸袭击进来的柱身，范丞丞小幅度的抽插着，手也没闲着，对着朱正廷挺立的乳尖又揉又搓，舌尖勾着另一边转圈，朱正廷弓着身体不断的哼哼着“快一点”“再深一点”，手机在床头响起来，胡乱抓过来，是经纪人打的。

　　朱正廷保持着一脸情欲拉住范丞丞的手臂示意他停下来，等范丞丞不动了按下接听，经纪人的声音在耳边响起来。

　　“你在哪？”

　　“酒店。”

　　“明天有个采访，我会带Justin过去，我把采访问题发你邮箱了你看一下。”

　　“嗯！”

　　范丞丞在朱正廷接听电话的过程中坏心眼的大刀阔斧抽插起来，突如其来的快感让朱正廷忍不住发出一声低呼，意识到经纪人正在听，马上伸手把嘴巴捂起来。

　　“？”朱正廷奇怪的声音还是没有逃过经纪人的耳朵，“你怎么了？”

　　身下的撞击越来越激烈，每一下都重重的撞在那块敏感的软肉上，朱正廷咬着手指生怕经纪人听到不同寻常的喘息声和肉体拍打声，难耐的压着呼之欲出的呻吟说了声“没事。”

　　“最近天气忽冷忽热，你要注意生体别感冒，后面的行程很多的。”

　　“我…知道。”

　　范丞丞将手指伸进朱正廷的口腔追着柔软的小舌头搅动着，时不时压着上颚，激起朱正廷一层又一层鸡皮疙瘩。

　　朱正廷眼睛里蓄满了水汽无声指责着范丞丞，这种偷腥的刺激不断放大他的感官，在范丞丞握着他的前端撸动时朱正廷差点缴械投降。

　　“明天你录制完毕我们就启程去采访，你调整一下状态…”

　　电话里经纪人喋喋不休，身下范丞丞像是上了发条不断耸动，嘴里范丞丞的手指不断挑逗津液随着嘴角流下去整个场景糜烂色情，范丞丞微笑着在已经红肿的穴口中加重力度，小穴被插的酸麻，在不住的收缩中朱正廷就这样被范丞丞操射出来。

　　还停留在高潮的余韵中，可是范丞丞还是不放过他，将他的两条腿抗在肩上，用恨不得把囊袋都撞进去的气势大力操干，咕叽咕叽的水声和下体拍撞的声音越来越清晰，朱正廷捂着话筒飞快的对经纪人说道“我都知道啦，肚子疼的实在不行，挂了。”没等经纪人说话就快速挂断，然后随着律动在范丞丞身下浪叫得欲仙欲死。

　　两人像世界末日一般不知疲惫的做爱，下体沾染着不知是谁的精液和淫水，白浊的液体在拍打中变成乳白色泡沫，随着抽插还有液体被挤出来，顺着股缝留下，湿了一床单。

　　朱正廷被操射了一次又一次，射出的只有稀薄的精液，到最后可怜的分身只能无力的颤动，什么也射不出来了。

　　“你下面的嘴还是这么会吸，”范丞丞一边耸动着一边用大拇指按着已经红肿到极致的穴口，怜爱的给朱正廷一个深吻，在朱正廷迷离的眼神中笑着咬他的下唇，“还是，一如既往的骚。”

　　已经松软后穴在不断的索取中仍旧不知疲倦的吸吮着范丞丞，朱正廷双眼有些涣散，在范丞丞射精之际环着他的脖子似在呓语。

　　“范丞丞，还有新鲜感吗？”

　　两年前机场的那一幕又涌上脑海，范丞丞心尖微微刺痛，压着朱正廷最后用力撞击几下，将灼热射进去，在朱正廷失神中和他严丝合缝的拥抱在一起，覆在耳边，像只是自言自语。

　　“无聊透了。”


End file.
